


One Sided

by Aztecl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aztecl/pseuds/Aztecl
Summary: *MINOR SPOILERS FOR EPISODE ONE*'Hey man. I'm at your apartment.'Sam visits Bucky's apartment to check on him after his therapist makes a suggestion and Bucky doesn't respond to Sam's texts. Canon compliant as I write this, immediately after the first episode.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	One Sided

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the episode like two hours ago and instantly thought, "I could write a one-shot outta this."

The door was locked only once. He had expected several deadbolts, maybe even a keypad with a combination impossible to crack. The handle felt flimsy as Sam twisted it and pulled the door open, a small creaking sound coming to a crescendo.

Once open, he peered inside the front room but didn't step any further. There was a sink, an oven, and other basic kitchen appliances adjacent to Sam. Everything was spotless and shining in the marigold sunlight streaming through the windows. He braced himself and stepped inside, gently shutting the door behind him. Nothing in the kitchen looked as if it were ever used. It looked too perfect for the person Sam knew had been living here for months.

Beyond the kitchen, there was an unfurnished living space. A small pillow that looked as hard as a rock sat against the wall with a green blanket hazardly sprawled over. Sam thought the wooden floors combined with the makeshift sleeping area really complimented the bland, depressing look, yet it also struck him as concerning. Six months was a long time.

Sam had been called by Bucky's therapist with claims that he was lonely. He, of course, suspected that with how Bucky ignored his texts and calls. But Sam hadn't thought to check on him. Was he really that busy with the Air Force and the Smithsonian, or was he also at fault for Bucky's problems at adjusting into a civilian life?

There was also a television sitting on the floor. Its screen was bright in a way that was way too harsh for the eyes, displaying the neon green turf of a soccer match somewhere in Europe.

Both the bedroom and the bathroom lacked any personal touches, too. The only things Sam found were a toothbrush and a couple of hygiene products. He walked back to Bucky's "bed" and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

_ Hey man. I'm at your apartment. _

He almost shot a teasing comment at Bucky, but then decided against it. Sam was left on read for another couple of hours. All that time, he stood and paced the apartment back and forth.

_ It's been four fucking hours. You good? _

_ I wish you'd respond, Barnes. _

_ Sometimes I wonder if your aged years are catching up to you. _

Night fell quickly. Twilight shades of light from the setting sun and the rise of the moon filtered in through the open windows. Sam watched as the sky got darker and darker with the approach of rain clouds, eventually causing a steady downpour to shower down.

_ Just type something and hit the send button, asshole. _

He sighed and lowered himself to the floor, scrolling up to read the other texts he'd sent over the months. They were all listed as "read", but Sam wasn't sure if Bucky had actually read them instead of simply glancing at the words and swiping to delete the conversation.

_ How do you go about being subtle with wings? Asking for a friend. _

_ Damnit. Dude, my truck just stopped in the middle of nowhere. _

_ I made my sister drive out to get me, but don't worry, she won't kill me because her kids love me. _

_ My sister's house smells like fish. Do I smell like fish? _

_ You ever been on a boat, Barnes? You don't strike me as the "fishing type". _

Sam tapped his foot. He hated how impatient he was getting, and he hated how Bucky was ignoring him and doing God-knows-what. It wasn't that he felt obligated to check on him because of their being friends with Steve. But sometimes, the therapist inside of Sam swam towards the surface and stuck his head above the waters, instantly seeing a man plagued with issues spanning decades.

A quiet chime snapped him out of his thoughts. Sam looked down to see his lockscreen light up with one message:

_ I know how to text, Wilson. I'm only one-oh-six. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated strings for the words in my head. :)


End file.
